Face Of a bleeding Red Head
by stanandkylefan
Summary: This story is about Jimmy abusing Red. A story I never finished but here it is.
1. Chapter 1

"I can't believe it. Jimmy had been lying to us this whole time." Stan was sitting in shock next to Red. The red head wiped her sleeve drying her face off. "I did not mean to get you involved, honset. The little boy held her hand close staring down at it. "No I am glad you did." He now began to look up at her.

...Okay that was after the whole situation. Perhaps we should go back to where it all started.

It was a cold Monday morning, Stan and his friends were walking over to the school path way. "Hey guys did you know that Jews have no souls." Came the voice of the chubby child Eric Cartman. The other boy with the green shanka glared over at him. Kenny and Stan blinked in reply. "Yes we do! You dumb ass Cartman you said Gingers had no souls." The Jewish boy responded angrily.

Cartman looked over at the Jewish boy. "It's now 2013 Kahl. Jews are the new thing. Jesus Christ dude get with the program!" Was Cartman's reply. Stan and Kenny kept on walking pretending that nothing was happening. "You are so full of crap, Cartman!" The Jewish boy was not happy. "Open your eyes man! You have not done one thing for society. Instead of sharing your Jew gold you hoard it."

While Cartman and Kyle argue Stan shifts his eyes in all directions noticing the red head girl walking alone with her head down. He looks curious to why she was not with Annie or anyone. "Hey you guys look." As he pointed the other boys looked over. "Dude she looks sad." His friend Kyle responded.

Stan only frowns focused on the little nine year old. "I'm gonna go talk to her. I will catch up with you guys." Stan told the others. "Okay, Stan. Come on you guys." The other boys leave the boy with the sad red head. Red leans against the school building looking down. Stan makes his way over feeling a little anxious just because she was prettty but that was not going to stop him.

She glanced up hearing the crunching of snow. "Oh hey Stan." She looked back down. "Um, hello." He responded returning a frown to her own. "What are you doing out here? You should be in class before Mr. Garrison has a fit." The red head kept her eyes on the ground. "I don't really care. What I care about more is what's going on with you. You've been acting different towards everyone. Barely hanging out with Annie." The red head lifted her head to raise a angry eyebrow. "I don't see how that is any of your beeswax." Stan frowned. "I just wanted to make sure your all right." The red head moved her eyes down. "I am fine. Now please go away."

Stan had a look of concern. "There must be something you're not telling me."

Red glared pushing past him. "I already told you I am fine!" She runs into the school buiding leaving Stan standing outside. He looked down towards the ground before walking in after her.


	2. Chapter 2

Both Red and Stan arrive into Mr. Garrison's class exactly at the same time. Mr. Garrison glares at both of the children demanding that they sit down and start to work on their New Years resolution work sheets. "Mr. Garrison I needed time to be alone." The red head told the teacher. He only kept on glaring at the girl. "Masterbate on your own time. Be here ON time!" All of the other students start to laugh excluding Stan and Kyle.

The red head opened her mouth in shock and embarrassment. "No one borrow a pencil from her. She was strumming her v-jay jay!" Cartman threw in which embarrassed her even more. The kids all laughed louder. Stan glanced over at the red head who was back in her sad state. He looked back the other way raising his hand. "Yes Stan what is it?" Mr. Garrison asked, a look of irritation on his face. "She wasn't doing anything like that. She just got caught up talking to me." He replied. The brown haired cripple in the back was scowling at him. "Oh. Then I guess Red your off the hook for now." Mr. Garrison said to her. Red's mouth opened back up. "I am? Thank you." Mr. Garrison turned his back to the chalkboard. The red head began to write a note to Stan asking why he was defending her. "Psst, Butters. Pass this to Stan." She whispered handing him the note. Butters was about to read what it said. "No! Give it to Stan." She hurried to say. Butters passed it until the note reached to the boy who was working on the sheet. After he gets done reading he writes her back saying that he didn't want her to get in trouble. Jimmy sees Stan hand it over to her. "Mr. Garrison St-St-Stan is p-p-passing notes." Mr. Garrison looks over his shoulder with a glare. "Stan! Get up here and read your note." "Man.' Stan looks down with a glare getting out of his seat and going to the front of the room. "Red I didn't want you to get in trouble. Meet me after school behind the bleachers." Hearing that made Jimmy scowl. Mr. Garrison snatches the note from the boy telling him to sit back down and not disrupt class again.

The bell rings a few minutes later for lunch. At the lunch table the boys were discussing what they had written as their News Years Resolutions. "If I could be a Spaceman I would be sooo happy." Craig said. "I am going to try to make world peace." Kyle replied after. "Pfft!" Cartman commented on Kyle's resolution. Kyle only blinked in response to him. "Dude Stan you haven't said a word." Stan had his eyes focused on that red head girl once again. He was going to find out what was wrong no matter what the cost. He watches as Red helps Jimmy get up onto the cafeteria table. She was frowning the whole time. "It's just not fair. Why does he get to sit with her." Stan looked upset. "Didn't you hear? Those two have starting going out." Clyde responded. "What?" He raised his eyebrow confused. "When did this happen?" Clyde eats a piece of pizza before replying. "Last Friday when you were sick with the flu." Stan was frowning at this point. "Oh, right."

When recess came Stan decided he would try again to talk to her.


End file.
